Never Say Goodbye
by Klaus-my-love
Summary: After longing to see Tyler, Caroline is heartbroken. Finding out Tyler has cheated on her breaks her into pieces, but she doesn't take long to pick her self up. Knowing Klaus is going to leave mystic falls, she joins him. Klaus is forced to hide the truth of his child from Caroline but maybe destiny has other plans. Image By : Cindy:


**Never Say Goodbye**

_Chapter 1:Heartbroken_

Caroline had the time of her life. It was her last day with Klaus until he would leave Mystic Falls. Tyler was also allowed to come back into Mystic falls, a graduation gift from Klaus to Caroline. She partied like no tomorrow as Klaus enjoyed the last moments he will have with Caroline. Tyler was already on his way back as Caroline had texted him everything.

Once the party was over Caroline left to Tyler's house. She had a feeling that he would be home now. She slowly opened up the door and walked in. Silently, she made her way to the staircase ready to surprise him. At Vampire speed she ran up to the door of his room. Before she opened the door knob, she heard voices. She focused on it and listened to the conversation happening on the other side of the door. "You shouldn't be here Hayley. It's not safe for us." Tyler's voice had a bit of concern in it.

"You want me to leave? After the months we spent together. Tyler, do you even know what you're saying?"

"I know what I am saying, but this is Mystic falls. We have to be careful."

"Tyler, do you even love me or was it all just a pass time?"

"Of course I do, we just have to be careful." Caroline was broken, devastated and just simply hurt. How could he. After everything she had done for him. She waited and did whatever she could to get him back and this is what she got. Not being able to control her anger she flew open the door to the two of the making out.

"Welcome back Tyler. Seems like you two are a bit busy." Tyler was shocked to see Caroline standing in front of him.

"Caroline I -"

"Save it Tyler. Save it for 'Haley' as she's probably going to need it when you cheat on her too." Caroline could feel tears coming up so she turned to make a dramatic exit. Tyler moved swiftly and caught on to her arm.

"Caroline, wait. I doesn't have to be like this. We can still be -"

"Be what Tyler?!" She didn't to turn around as she knew if she saw his face, her tears would flow. "Tyler, it's over now." She pulled away her arm his tight grip and left without turning back once smacking the front door behind her. The sound echoed the entire house.

"Well that went better than I expected." Hayley sat on her bed relieved that she was now officially only Tyler's. "Now where were we?"

"Out." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Tyler turned to look at her.

"You heard me. LEAVE." Hayley got up from the bed.

"Fine. But you know you can't leave me. Nor can you run away from the fact that you love me and that your girlfriend just caught you kissing another girl. Or should I say EX. Girlfriend."

"I said... OUT!" He roared loud, but still not frightening Hayley. She grabbed her jacket and left the house."

Caroline walked her way into the middle of the forest. By this time she was pouring her eyes out. She sat on the dirty floor, not caring she was getting her dress ruined and cried a bit more. She didn't know what to do, what to feel, who to call or where to go! Elena was probably in bed with Damon, and Bonnie was probably enjoying the night with Jeremy. She sat there confused with her puffy eyes and running eyeliner, deciding on where to go and who to talk to.

She first decided that she needed to get out of the dress. So she got up and ran to her house at vampire speed.

After reaching her house and getting all cleaned up, she took her stuff and made it out of the door. She could see the sun rising. She now knew exactly where to go. There was only one person who could help her at this time.

She left her house, locked the door and made her way to the direction of her destination.

After walking she reached a mansion. She walked up to the doorstep and took a deep breath in. Folding her hand into a fist, she knocked on the door. She stood for a moment until she heard the door knob turned. She took a step back . The door was opened by the person she was hoping to see. "Hey Klaus" she said very gently.

"Well, what a wonderful surprise."


End file.
